In recent years, a stacked-type semiconductor memory device in which memory cells are three-dimensionally integrated has been proposed. In such a stacked-type semiconductor memory device, a stacked body in which electrode films and insulating films are alternately stacked on a semiconductor substrate is provided, and a semiconductor pillar piercing the stacked body is provided. At each of crossing portions between the electrode films and the semiconductor pillar, a select gate transistor and a memory cell transistor are formed. In such a semiconductor memory device, stability in characteristics is an issue.